livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 3 12 2011
PollDump_3_12_2011 vote 9 Boss of the Gym 1 Playlist WHO'S THE BOSS OF THIS GYM? 6 Billy 3 Crotchshotting faggot 1 FUCK YOU Watch Billy's dominance ritual? 10 Yes 1 Skip to FUCK YOU Let Billy finish? 11 A man must do what he has set out to do. 0 Skip to deep dark fantastical wrestling. Place your bets 9 Deep Dark Fantasies 3 Green-kun Place your bets. 4 BILLY TOO STRONG 1 That other faggot. You find yourself in a gym, naked. Billy Herrington is standing across the room from you, also naked. You have one shot to defeat him. 1 Go for his legs. 0 Go for his arms to grapple. 1 Go for his dick. 5 Genuflect. Billy is too strong. This marks the end of Billy's legacy. 4 Back to playlist. 0 Stream some hentai. >implying you had a choice to begin with 4 Yay! 0 Fuck you, Arc. Recap. 0 Cambridge, an area known in ages past as the height of intellect and knowledge even in a city where such a thing was commonplace and expected. Its fared better in the past no doubt. 0 While the Institute is still very much alive and thriving, its old vestige lays buried within the tunnel networks of the Hub. Moreover, the actual workings and research within it are unknown to many. 1 Even those who think themselves to be a part of it. 0 Of course, this speaks of the one within the upper brackets. Where you are right now are the tunnels and passages dug through the old and broken. 0 Emily is ahead of you, alert. She straightens up and holds up a hand behind her, "Four of them. . .are you collected enough now?" Well, are you collected? 1 "I'm ready." 0 ". . .Give me a minute." 2 "Four of what?" She simply points ahead. You turn your eyes up to a sight depressingly familiar to you. Fleshbeasts. While they probably have a more technical name, this one serves them all too well. Twisted monstrosities forged by some perverted power into only empty shells of their former selves. Not that you could see that former self. Whatever humanity they had was lost to the tumors and fleshrot ages ago. 2 Ready yourself. 0 Give them a closer look. 0 "Wait. . .give me a minute. . ." Click. You pull the hammer back on your revolver. Its still heavy in your hands, but confidence is a slow thing to build. The beasts seem unaware of your presence, meandering around aimlessly in the corridor in front of you. These walls really don't give much room to move. . .or run. 1 ". . .How should we do this?" 1 Follow Emily's lead. 2 Take point. Pulling ahead of Emily, you signal for her to follow. You imagine she would have a look of surprise given the experience gap between the two of you, but the sound of footsteps following you is heard without protest. She probably trusts you have a plan. . .You do have a plan. . .Right? 4 Duck into the tertiary corridors. Flank them. 0 Sheepishly get back behind her, ". . .Sorry." 0 Frontal Assault. The bullets have killed them in a single shoot before. The corridors always linked back to one another like a giant grid, but you always run the risk of encountering bigger fish by using these. A fact Emily was aware of, ". . .Try to keep us in here for as short as you can. They're pretty close, but these tunnels have this bad habit of taking detour after detour." Of course, you were painfully aware of that fact too. 1 Try to get behind them. 3 Settle on getting them from the side. 0 Wander the tunnels until a good position opens up. The corridors were as straightforward as you could have hoped. The corridor emerges immediately to at least two of them in view. Sides exposed. These particular ones didn't seem all too large, but danger always presents itself around the corner. Its a clear shot. 3 Take it. 1 Wait. You raise the heavy revolver level and take careful aim down the sights. This was one of the few times you were rewarded this luxury afterall. Two shots onto the target. Emily follows suit barraging the other target with lead. Both fall in unison, with a sickening crunch of bone and flesh. The loud bellow of the remaining foes fills the corridors soon after. . . 1 Retreat. 3 Hold ground. 2 "Split up?" Four shots remaining, and two more of them left. Odds are pretty good. The rumbling of pounding flesh to steel grows louder as the two of them approach the opening to your tunnel. Emily tenses, "These are bigger. . .we should start moving back." 3 Follow her advice. 0 Stay ground. 0 Advance. Oh hey I just lost the will to write somewhere down the line. 2 Pause I guess. 1 Sorry to whoever was actually reading this. Remove it? 0 Get rid of it 0 Play it for five minutes 8 WE DO THE ENTIRE THING